


Star-Trek-Struck

by spoky



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10065869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoky/pseuds/spoky
Summary: DISCLAIMER: This story is RPF, meaning that I use the star image of real people to tell a completely fictional story. It's not meant to offend or insult anyone. Please do not share my fiction with the people I write about on social media or otherwise. Thank you. (For full disclaimer, please see my profile.)Useless rom-com because I felt like it. Total fluff & no plot! I don't want to reveal too much as it might ruin the fic. Alaska POV.





	

The dressing room was buzzing. Season 9 queens had created such chaos that Alaska had difficulty getting around with her camera man. There were accessories, wigs, dresses, makeup and trash _everywhere_.  
  
‘Mark, could we move these, so we could film the next segment there?’  
  
Mark nodded and gave Alaska the thumbs up. He put the camera down and started moving the suitcases.

Alaska sighed and wondered whether this was really worth it. She loved the show. She wanted to be part of every season, but was ‘Can I asssk you a question?’ really the best way to  contribute as the reigning All Stars Queen? She glanced at Mark who was struggling with the suitcases and rolled her eyes. Were Bianca here, she would tell these younger queens to get their shit together. She glanced outside the door and something extraordinary caught her eye. It couldn’t be… Could it? 

‘Mark, give me two seconds,’ she called out and headed out to the hallway.  
  
She approached the confused looking man and carefully, trying not to startle him, addressed him.  
  
‘You look a little lost,’ she drawled. ‘Could I help?’  
  
The man startled despite of Alaska’s best efforts and looked up to her.

She gasped. She had not been imagining things. Zachary fucking Quinto was here. He looked up to her and smiled.  
  
‘Wow, you startled me,’ he laughed with his deepish baritone. ‘Yeah, actually,’ he continued and looked around in the room. ‘I’m looking for Brian.’  
  
‘Brian?’ Alaska asked and started thinking how many Brians the crew actually had. At least five on the top of her head.  
  
‘I need little bit more information than that,’ she smiled. It was quite adorable really how out of place the handsome actor was. He was fidgeting and fiddled with the red rose he was carrying. Alaska wondered whether he was a fan of a specific queen and wanted to meet them. That would mean either Katya or Trixie...  
  
‘Ah, yes, of course,’ Zachary snorted. ‘McCook?’ he asked and raised his eyebrows hopefully.  
  
Alaska blinked. Was this really happening? Zachary Quinto was in the backstage of RuPaul’s Drag Race season 9 finale and asking after Brian McCook? She would have to have a serious talk with the Russian hooker, the sooner the better. What an earth was going on?  
  
‘Katya?’ Alaska asked, trying to conceal the surprise in her voice. ‘You’re looking for Katya Zamolodchikova?’  
  
‘Oh, right!’ Zachary laughed nervously and ran a hand through his hair. ‘Yeah, that’s him. _Her!_ That’s her.’  
  
Alaska was intrigued. Curious. Ok, so she might’ve been just a nosy bitch, but what the fucking actual fuck?  
  
‘Alright then,’ she drawled. ‘This way.’  
  
They walked across the hall to reach the dressing room reserved for supporting acts. Alaska could see that they caused a stir as queens took notice of the actor in the room. Most queens certainly were used to celebrities, but somehow seeing a famous, handsome, _gay_ actor casually walking in the dressing room created a cloud of whispers. After they reached the dressing room Alaska glanced around. Trixie, Detox, Alyssa, Shangela… Laila, Bob, Naomi, Kim Chi… Ah, there!  
  
She turned to Zachary and pointed at Katya in the furthest corner of the room. She was already in full drag and messing with Kim Chi’s makeup brushes. The two were laughing.  
  
‘There,’ she told Zachary, who nodded and thanked her politely before making his way towards the Russian hooker.

Alaska crossed her hands over her chest and stood her ground. She had no intentions to move before she got to the bottom of this. She was aware she was blocking the door. The buzz in the room quieted down as Zachary approached Katya, who was laughing at Kim and had not therefore yet noticed the actor. When she finally did, she froze. 

Alaska had been friends with Katya long enough to read her body language. She was clearly taken aback, shocked. The two clearly knew each other. What were the chances? Alaska was grateful that the room was tiny and she would be able to hear every single thing that was said -- that is, if the two did not leave the room.  
  
‘What are you doing here?’ Katya asked and confirmed Alaska’s suspicions that it was not their first time meeting each other. So, Zachary was not a fan then?  
  
‘I-um,’ Zachary started and Alaska had to admire how the man despite his nervousness continued with confidence. ‘I acted like a total ass this morning. I’m sorry.’  
  
There was a thick silence in the room and Alaska could see Alyssa and Trixie whispering frantically to each other. She also took note of Naomi’s and Bob’s dropped jaws. Kim Chi kept blinking between Katya and Zachary and Alaska figured the Korean was starstruck because of the close proximity to the actor. Alaska was shocked, the two were fucking? Possibly even more than that? How? When? Katya had some serious explaining to do! Alaska glanced at Trixie for explanation, but the Barbie looked even more shocked at the situation than Alaska felt. Well, at least she wasn’t the only one out of the loop.  
  
Katya was eyeing Zachary for a moment and then she shrugged, pursing her bright red lips slightly.  
  
‘I’m not going to dispute that,’ she said, but smiled then. ‘Is that for me?’ she pointed at the red rose Zachary was carrying. The actor grinned.  
  
‘Yeah,’ Zachary said and took a step closer. ‘I wish you wouldn’t eat it, though.’  
  
Alaska could see the familiar cheeky spark returning to Katya’s gaze and it was only then that she realised that Katya had actually not been herself today. The usual cheerfulness had been gone. It was back now, though.  
  
‘I guess you need to put something else into my mouth then,’ Katya smirked and Alaska could visually see the dynamic between the two. The intellectual but cheeky banter they both were capable of. In all honesty, they kind of made sense on a personality level, which was good, because nothing else made any sense at all.  
  
Zachary answered Katya’s smirk with one of his own and took the necessary steps required to collect the blond into his arms. Katya was quick on the uptake and wrapped not only her arms around his shoulders, but also her legs around his waist. His step did not falter, making it obvious it was not the first time the actor had encountered and supported the full enthusiasm, and the full weight, of Katya Zamolodchikova… Alaska smiled. It was fucking time the Russian hooker was happy.  
  
‘I really enjoy this rom-com too, but we really need to get this wrapped up.’  
  
Alaska rolled her eyes at Mark’s voice at her left. She had no idea when he’d come looking for her.  
He was right though, it was not her romantic comedy, it was Katya’s. Back to work.


End file.
